


Bladework

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry enjoys it when Severus wields his blade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bladework

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aeryun247](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aeryun247).



> Written on 26 June 2012 in response to [aeryun247](http://aeryun247.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Harry Potter and Severus Snape (slash): Aethonon hair, Knife of Fertility Alteration, and the Broken Book Bar_.

"Two pints and one book rental'll cost you seven Aethonon tail hairs," the publican of the Broken Book Bar told Harry, "and there's no talkin' anywhere inside but here at the tap."

"Er, sure," said Harry, looking at Severus expectantly. "I know you've got some. You've everything crammed into your pockets."

Rolling his eyes, Severus pulled a packet out of his robes and removed the requisite number of tail hairs before leading Harry out the pub's back door where there were tables set up. "What book did you borrow?" 

" _Babbage's Magical Blades_ ," Harry replied, flipping to a page and reading, "'The Knife of Fertility Alteration is a useful, humane gelding tool that causes no discomfort to the stallion'. Well, that's good, I 'spose."

"Give me that," Severus said, taking the book and paging through it, frowning. "Harry, all the knives are the same."

"What?"

"Every entry is about the Knife of Fertility Alteration, but the uses for it are different. Listen: 'The Knife of Fertility Alteration is a blade that, when applied to the throat, will end fertility'."

"That book is broken," Harry told Severus, taking it back and reading, 'The blah blah blah can be used to cut vegetables and fruit without bruising the foodstuffs if kept sharpened'."

Severus shook his head. "This pub is aptly named. Why are we here again?"

"Because Draco doesn't race until the afternoon, and you were bored."

"I'm still bored," said Severus, taking _Babbage's_ and laying it, closed, on the table between them before tapping it with his wand. "Be interesting," he ordered.

The book opened and paged through itself for a moment, and then it stilled upon a chapter called "Euphemistic Usages." There was a rather stunning animated image above the heading.

"You are good with your wand," Harry said, staring at the image.

Severus snorted. "You've Galleons crammed into your pockets, do you?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Engage a room for us, and I'll demonstrate the facility of my 'blade'."

Harry grinned. "Done!"


End file.
